


You Don't Know Me

by Onlymystory



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple & Song Lyric prompt via tumblr: Cora/Lydia, “One night to push and scream, and then relief” Heartbeats by The Knife</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Me

Look out for Cora, they said. Cora’s healing and needs care, they said. Lydia snorts derisively under her breath. Cora Hale is perfectly fine. She’s just milking the attention.

"You don’t like me do you?" asks Cora.

"I don’t like the way you act," answers Lydia, turning to lean against one of the few undamaged spots of brick in Derek’s loft. “I don’t know you.”

"No, you don’t. But then I don’t think you really want to get to know me."

Lydia knows better than to respond. She really does. “And why is that?”

Cora smiles like she knows she’s won and pushes herself off the bed. “Because I know you, Lydia Martin.”

"You don’t know me."

"You like to be in control. The things you don’t understand scare you, and so you try to keep yourself a mystery, just so no one can control you."

"I…" Lydia stammers, then glares. Cora’s so close that Lydia can feel the heat from her body, but she will not be so easily thrown off guard. Not by her. "I despise you," she says bitingly. It’s not the best comeback, but she puts as much disdain as possible behind it.

Cora presses against her, presses her into the wall, slides her hands along the back of Lydia’s thighs. “Do you?”

"I could scream."

Cora holds still. “Go ahead. The scream of a banshee will send the whole pack running back here. Do it.” 

Lydia can feel the tips of Cora’s fingers digging in to her legs. There’s no claws, though Lydia thinks maybe there should be. “Scream,” says Cora again.

"Make me."

Cora’s mouth is on hers as soon as the words leave Lydia’s mouth. Cora kisses like she talks, like she acts, rough and demanding and desperate. Lydia digs her heels in against Cora’s legs, not completely sure if she’s holding on for support and for control. This, Lydia thinks, could be more than a distraction.

She pushes at Cora’s shoulders, breathing heavily as she attempts to regain control. Cora smirks, bright red lips daring Lydia. “You don’t know me,” she insists again.

Cora grins, feral and dangerous. “Maybe not. But you want me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me & send more prompts at onlymystories.tumblr.com


End file.
